Of Ornaments and Trees
by BecauseShewasBORED
Summary: I'm sooo late! The kids are getting ready for class B's anual Christmas party. Let the chaos begin. My  very  late christmas oneshot.


_**A/N I'm not explaining what this is again, so if you're confused, go read Turkeys of Our Lives. Then you can be more confused ^^**_

_**Warnings; Mentions of pedophilia, swearing, Mike being an idiot, THEY'RE ALL KIDS, OOC-ness, slash if you look sideways through the particles. Disclaimers on my profile.**_

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Just a little more garland over there... and some tinsel there... OH! We can put another refreshment table over THERE! Phillyse dear, come here and help me put these boxes in the closet to make room!"<p>

A loud thud had all the kids of class B looking up breifly, only to return to their tasks when they saw Phil slumped over one of the front tables where he had just slammed down a brass cornucopia.

Shooting a cool look over his shoulder at Mr. Golddust, he spoke through his slight panting, "You call me 'Phillyse' again and it won't be the fucking boxes going in the closet."

Mr. Golddust looked affronted, "But I would die from lack of air!"

Phil brushed him aside and picked up a box, "Even better. This world needs less pedophiles."

Goldie snatched up a box and followed his student to the suply closet, flustered, "I'm not a pedophile! I'm just really curious!"

Phil kicked open the closet door and sat his box down, "I know. Outside Pee Wee's Playhouse and Neverland Ranch, its called being a pedophile."

Mr. Golddust followed him, loudly defending his 'curiosity', though no one else seemed to care, least of all Phil.

Alicia sighed, turning away from the scene they were making and smoothing the last wrinkle from the table cloth, "Look at those two."

Kofi grinned fondly as Phil and Goldie made their way across the room again, boxes in hand and still bickering, "Leave them be Al. I think they're having fun," he paused, paint can raised to the wall, frowning in thought, "Well, as much fun as Brooks ever has."

Evan snickered at that as he passed, "He'd be having fun if Mr. Golddust would stop keeping him and Mor appart."

Kofi chuckled, setting down his spray paint and taking the spoon Evan handed him, "Thats what the bastard gets for poking fun at the teacher."

Alicia raised an eyebrow as she tugged the edges of the table cloth strait, "Whatever. Goldie should be used to Phillip by now, hes been with us for 6 years, and hes always been a prick," flipping her pony tail over her shoulder, she pulled a pair of safety scissors from her apron pocket and trimmed a few stray threads from the hem, brushing them to the floor as she went, "Besides, keeping our resident smartass away from glitter butt is just cruel, even for the king of pedos."

Kofi laughed out loud, blowing on the spoon before tasting whatever was on it. A pleased look came over his face and he smiled, "Thats good Evan."

Evan's eyes lit up and he began bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Really? Here, Alicia you try!"

Obiediently, she took the spoon from Kofi and sampled a bit of the rather repulsive looking concocton.

Her eyes widened, "Oh! Thats delicious! Very good Evan!"

He possitively beamed, hopping up on his tiptoes to give them each a soft kiss on the cheek before bouncing rapidly through the doors at the back of the room to the small kitchen.

Alicia gaged a bit, sticking her tongue out in disgust, "You owe me Jamaica boy."

Kofi rolled his eyes, dreads rolling around his shoulders as he picked up his spray can again and adding some more color to his mural, "It wasn't THAT bad Ali. Its not his fault you sprent your childhood eating caviar and drinking champaign."

Alicia sighed, flicking a stray bit of dust from the white fabric she had so carefully laid out, "True. But really, if I'm expected to eat that on a daily basis..."

"You liked the cookies he made for Ron's birthday," Said Daniel, walking past with a wreath.

"Ninja please, those cookies was fadulouso!" agreed Ron, handing Nick a box of onaments.

"Fabulous." Ricardo corected softly as he walked over with a fresh stack of table cloths.

She smiled, "Oh yes, those were amazing. I wonder-"

"NO!"

Alicia turned toward the center of the room where the tree was set up on Mr. Golddust's desk.

"Goddamnit _Nicky_ I told you that the angel goes on the TOP of the tree!" shouted Mike, face scrunched up and arms flailing dangerously as he perched on the table next to the tree.

The blond he was yelling at gave a scathing snort, pointing at something in Matt's hand, "I know that _Michael,_ but in case you haven't noticed, we don't HAVE an angel. All we have is that..." he paused, unable to find words to descibe the ratty looking dish cloth Matt was now holding by two fingers at arms length.

Nick cocked his head and squinted at the object, "Come to think of it, I have no freaking idea what that is. Where the hell did it come from?"

Matt wrinkled his nose, "Not sure, but its kinda gross. So not cool bro."

Mike rolled his eyes and jumped down, snatching the rag away, fussing with it for a minute before smirking triumphantly and holding it up.

Now, instead of just looking like a dirty rag, it somewhat resembled a very decrepit, rather mutilated looking sock pupet. He grinned smugly around the room, holding it up for everyone to see.

Silence greeted him until a soft choking noise caught everyones attention. Mike flushed, refusing to look at Daniel as the boy pressed his wrist bands to his mouth, eyes closed as he laughed quietly until his shoulders shook.

His light, soft laughter broke the spell and soon everyone was gigglng, exept Mike, who growled low in his throat before turning, jumping back up on the table and jamming the mishapen sock puppet on the crest of the christmas tree.

Huffing, he aimed a kick at Nick and Matt, who were still giggling, "Get your sorry asses up here and help me goddamnit!"

Mr. Golddust clucked, "Such launguage today! Thats 3 dolors in the swear jar from Michael and 1 dolor from Nicolas."

Mike and Nick grumbled in irritation as Phil threw the last box in the suply closet, closing the door and leaning against it, panting and looking unusually exausted.

"Hey Goldie," Said Phil, eyes glittering as he tongued his lip ring.

Mr. Golddust looked up from the garland he was untangling, smile still on his face despite the impatients for Phill in his eyes, "Yes?"

Phil gave one of his cocky, smug lip twitches that barely qualified as a smile and flipped him off.

Apparently he wasn't too exausted to be a pain in the ass.

Everyone held their breath, expecting Mr. Golddust to explode with rage, stomp over to Phil and start yelling or march him to vice principal McMahon's office.

But he didn't. Instead, he sighed, deep and exasperated. Running a hand through his longe blond wig, he pinched the bridge of his nose and briefly closed his eyes. Phil said nothing, watching with those ever alert eyes as their teacher straightened and tugged at his long golden robes before glidding forward, stopping in front of his troublesome pupil.

Everyone held there breath, waiting. Mr. Bastista and Del Rio walked into the room, back from their egg nogg run. Their assistant surveyed the scene before him, sunglasses covering his eyes. Setting the bag down quietly on the floor as he took off his sunglasses and braced himself like he was waiting for his senior teacher to pounce on Phil.

But none of that happened. Mr. Golddust looked down at Phil and spoke, eyes half lidded and voice even, "Phillip, you are feverish."

Phil straitened from his slumped possition against the door and crossed his arms defensively across his chest, looking defiantly up at his teacher, "I'm fine."

"You are not. You've had a headcold for the last week. The nurse told me you escaped from the hospital. Shane is concerned about lawsuits."

Phil scoffed, but it ended in a coughing fit that sounded dangerously wet. He regained controll of himself but didn't bother to pull himself straight again, "I'm not going back to my room," he glared at the hand Mr. Golddust had streached out toward him as if to check his tempereture, "And if you touch me, I swear I'll cough up the biggest snot wad you've ever seen and make you fucking choke on it."

Mr. Golddust wisely decided to drop his hand instead running it through his hair and sighing again,"Phil-"

There was a hiss from the kitchen, followed by a screech.

"Idiot." came Cody's montone voice.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Evan, followed by a crash.

"Ow! Shit Evan," huffed Mor, his voice sounding muffled.

Mr. Golddust closed his eyes and pointed toward the kitchen, looking at Phil, "Go keep Jonathan from bleeding all over the ham."

Phil hesitated, like he expected their teacher to take it back. But Goldie just stood there, so Phil edged around him hurrying toward the kitchen door with more speed than a feverish person should be able to pull off.

* * *

><p>"Nice," commented Mike as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Don't bother him Mizani, hes ill," scolded Morrison, giving the rag in his hands one last sqeeze before he turned to Phil.

Mike snorted, fingering a cookie off the tray Evan had just pulled from the oven, "Got your girlfriend fighting your battles for you now Brooks?"

"Fuck off Mizery," said Phil weakly, closing his eyes as the cool rag touched his burning skin. He shifted his position on the counter, sniffling slightly.

Mike raised an eyebrow, about to say something else, but Cody cut him off, pushing him out the door, "Just get out. Its bad enough I have to breath the same air as Brooks. I don't need two idiots clouding my airspace."

"You can fuck off too Rhodes," mumbled the feverish boy, hissing as Mor's cold fingers glided over his inflamed cheeks.

The kitchen fell silent, Cody and Mat cooking while Morrison got Phill some water.

Siping the cool liquid greatfully, Phil shot a look at Morrisons abandoned stuffing, "I'm fine man," his voice came out raspy and he grimmaced, taking another sip of water before trying again, "I _will_ be fine. I just need a minute to catch my breath."

Morrison sighed, touching the tattoo laden shoulders and searching the raven's eyes, worried at the way they glittered with fever, "You don't look fine," he murmered, standing on his tiptoes to feel his friends forehead.

Phil leaned away from the touch, poking the brunet in the side with his toe and smiling wryly, "Relax Jo. After the party, I promise I'll rest ok?"

Morrison bit his lip, "Okay, but I'm helping you back to your room."

Phil's eyes widened, but the determination in Jo's eyes didn't falter. Clearing his throat, he turned his head away, speaking into his glass as he took another drink, "Yeah yeah, whatever makes your wet dreams."


End file.
